One-Shot: Mi pequeña Kyoko
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: No es que Ren no tuviese consuelo tras su actuación con los hermanos Heel, era una promesa. Pero tras aquella experiencia, al sentir el abrazo de Kyoko por las noches no pudo resistir la tentación de guardar sus secretos con "ella".


**One-Shot: Mi pequeña Kyoko**

**Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

**Fandom: Skip Beat © Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Resumen:**

**No es que Ren no tuviese consuelo tras su actuación con los hermanos Heel, era una promesa.**

**Pero tras aquella experiencia, al sentir el abrazo de Kyoko por las noches no pudo resistir la tentación de guardar sus secretos con "ella".**

**N.A.: Gracias a mis senpais Setsuka-chan y Mutemuia-sama! Quienes han apoyado este fandom con sus hermosas historias.**

**Tiempo: Anime/Manga~ A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

**Capitulo Único **

**"Nuestro confidente suele ser la mayoría de los casos: Dios o la almohada…pocas veces son nuestros amigos"**

* * *

Ren Tsuruga/Kuon Hizuri podía confiar en ella.

Sabía que le estaría esperando cada vez que regresara a casa, con una sonrisa y aquellos dorados ojos fijos en él.

Cuando Yashiro, su Manager/Consejero/Amigo lo acompañaba hasta su apartamento sentía como un sudor frio porque aun con toda la confianza que podía tener por este no deseaba que la viera allí.

Pero cuando estaba a solas, podía salir del escondite en su habitación que aún no podía dejarla confiadamente por su apartamento sabiendo que a veces el presidente Lory Takarada estaba acechando, y no debía darle más razones para estar detrás de él.

Sino quería que pensara "ella" que él era un degenerado o que le estaba haciendo burla debía resguardarla en un recóndito lugar de su habitación, suspiro realmente era muy difícil decirle que le gustaba y todavía ver como estaba detrás de Fuwa Sho.

La dejo sobre la cama, tras tomar una ducha y volver la encontró allí con aquella sonrisa confiada pero sabía que podía tener otro tipo de sonrisa, tal vez incluso tendría un rostro de nerviosismo o de dolor.

El recordaba aquella noche cuando la vio en shock, el día en que vio a su madre por televisión hablando de ella.

—**¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? **—Comento hacia ella, estaba sentada en la cama mientras se recostaba y pensaba en cuan detallada era al hacer aquel "Ren" para María la nieta del presidente de LME en su cumpleaños. —**Tal vez… ¿Me has estado observando tanto como yo a ti?**

El silencio permaneció entre ella y el, se imaginaba su rubor crecer por todo su rostro además

Se recostó en la cama mirándola a los ojos, ambos mirándose a los ojos aun cuando ella no parpadeara le gustaba verla tan cerca y ni siquiera la almohada de ovejas sería tan efectiva como ella para dormir.

Si, las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar.

Ren se había acostumbrado a sentir su abrazo al dormir, tras las pesadillas que volvieron a la vida como tentáculos desde la oscuridad recordándole el pasado lleno de dolor, cuando hizo del personaje de BJ.

Por eso, cada noche se iba a dormir con ella en sus brazos y si quería cumplir su promesa…aquella que le había hecho cuando ambos eran los hermanos Heel tuvo que recurrir a "ella".

—Te diría lo que siento por ti—Comenzó el mientras extendía su mano hasta su rostro con aquella sonrisa que calentaba más que los rayos del sol y más cada noche oscura en la que solía tener pesadillas, pero aun recordaba su mordida/beso en el cuello. —Pero sé que huirías despavorida cuando se trata de amor, todo por el tonto de Fuwa.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios de Ren al recordar ese momento, que apostaba nunca haber experimentado ni el retardado mental de Fuwa Sho y sintió la sangre bullir por tener más de lo que incluso Kijima tendría.

—**Incluso te protegeré de mí, si es necesario…Kyoko**—Comento el atrayéndola hacia sí.

Aun recordaba su aroma, se abrazó a ella y esperaba sentir su calor pero la diferencia estaba en que esa solo era una imagen de ella que anhelaba alguna vez fuese real.

Porque aunque no pudiera tener a Kyoko con el cada noche, podía tener aquella almohada única que tenía su imagen y podía dormir tranquilamente.

Porque su pequeña Kyoko, podía ser una almohada ahora pero un día…no sabía cuándo, solo sabía que estar a su lado por el momento, era lo apropiado para conocer cada aspecto de su vida y tal vez, ganar su corazón.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Este corto fic, esta inspirado en la almohada que vi y pensé, porque no podria ser también con la pequeña Kyoko almohada y me pareció divertido. bendiciones a todos, minna (*w*)/**


End file.
